Let's Have Some Fun
by Yotsubrain
Summary: Funny short stories about our protagonists having fun, enjoying each other's company. Rated T just in case someone calls Itsuki the F word.


**I planned to add this bit to The Wrong Dose, but I felt like I might get a lot of flac for using too many innuendos, accidental or not. So here's a (potential) series of those very same innuendos. Enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Miku, can I hold them?"

Fuutarou was just finishing another session with Miku. It was a hot day and they had been doing it all afternoon. He had been staring at Miku the whole time.

"You can't. I'm sweaty." Miku shook her head.

"I don't mind. I'm sweaty too, so we can call it even." Fuutarou insisted. "Besides, I just want to touch them."

"Mhm-hm..." Miku nodded in response to Fuutarou's request.

"I'm sorry Miku, it's just that these look so heavy." Fuutarou grabbed the two round things on Miku's chest. "Wow. How do you do it?"

"Fuutarou, that's enough. You can stop now." Miku was holding back her breath, embarrassed at how close Fuutarou was to her.

"Come on Miku, just a little more. Please?" Fuutarou begged. "They're so soft, and they can stretch this much?" At this point Fuutarou was aggressively playing with them, Miku helpless to his assault. She tried to step back, but Fuutarou pulled her in.

"Fine. But in return you have to know that these are mine. You can't confuse them with anyone else's." Miku proposed.

"Deal. But how are the others'? I wonder, how do they feel?" Fuutarou released his grip for a moment, comparing what the softness he just felt to his skin.

"You promise to not tell them I told you?" Miku asked Fuutarou.

"I promise." Fuutarou held his hand up, as if swearing an oath.

"Don't break your promise, okay? Let's start with Ichika." Miku closed her eyes, trying to remember her sisters.

"I'm listening."

"Ichika's is rounder. And I think they're darker than mine."

"Really?"

"Nino's is more triangular in shape. Hers points out a bit. They're also a little bit smaller than mine."

"..."

"Yotsuba's, well, Yotsuba's is more worn out. They're always bouncing around you know?"

"Haha, you got that right."

"As for Itsuki, hers has the most volume out of us. They're also the heaviest."

"Wow. I figured seeing that you were quintuplets you'd all have the same. Guess you guys still have your differences, huh?"

"Gosh, stop thinking about theirs and focus on mine!" Miku pushed them towards his face. "I guarantee you, mine are of the highest quality! They're the best among us five! You will drown in comfort!"

"Uwaahhh, so soft." Fuutarou closed his eyes. "I want to use these as my pillow."

"Awww, that's cute. But you can't have them."

"Ehhhh? Why not?"

"I can let you borrow them sometimes though. But only as a reward! Fufu."

"Now! Let me borrow them now!" Fuutarou pushed his head into the marshmallow-like softness.

"And just what have you been telling him?" Fuutarou opened his eyes, and saw Nino making an angry face right beside him. Beside her was Ichika, who was smiling, Itsuki who was hiding behind Ichika out of embarassment, and Yotsuba, who had no idea what was going on.

"I was just telling him that mine were the softest out of all of us." Miku defended herself.

"That's because you're always using them! You're always showing them off! Yours are the most worn out out of all of us!" Nino snapped back.

"Shut up." Miku pouted.

"They are really soft though." Fuutarou added.

"Take those things out of your face. That's disgusting. They're dirty you know, full of Miku's sweat." Nino added back.

"Come on, just a little longer. I never experience these at home. Raiha won't give me hers."

"Just take them off." Nino pleaded.

"Fine. But let me borrow yours too. I wanna play with the pointy end." Nino blushed at these words.

"Uesugi-kun, these things are personal." Itsuki scolded Fuutarou.

"You can borrow mine anytime!" Yotsuba cut her off.

"Thank you Yotsuba! Let me borrow them later."

"Ara, ara. I'll let you borrow mine Fuutarou-kun, if you'll let me borrow yours."

"Yay! Thank you Ichika. I was curious what they looked like! But you wouldn't like mine, it's too big for you."

"I'll be the judge of that." Ichika licked her lips.

It was getting noisy, so Miku retreated and put her headphones on her head.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So, did you guys enjoy it? Let me know if you did! I might do one with Yotsuba, who knows? Her ribbon has certainly been molested more than a few times by Fuutarou.**


End file.
